A Baker's Dozen
by nikham3
Summary: My first Cheaper by the Dozen fanfic, review! Something happens, and hopefully you know what a baker's dozen is... COMPLETE! Sequel is on my profile: God Gave Them a Gift
1. While the parents were away

A Baker's Dozen

Hopefully you all know that a baker's dozen is 13…

Tom and Kate Baker, 12 kids, happily married; living in Evanston in the biggest house I have ever seen. But yet, sometimes, the kid part could be confusing. Nora had moved back into the large house, and was sharing a room with Lorraine. Of course, after the whole "fed-ex" thing, the family had been closer than ever.

"Hey Kate," Tom said, "All the kids are spending the night somewhere except Lorraine, who won't be back 'til 12, and Nora who won't be back 'til later. We're all set to get out of here."

"I hope our trip to Florida for the weekend will be fun," Kate sighed.

"Well it's only going to be us two together," Tom said.

Kate agreed, "Count me in!"

Later that night, Tom and Kate boarded their plane to Florida. It was the next day.

"Tom, I don't feel too good," Kate started.

"Holy crap," Tom sighed.

* * *

"I kissed him!" Lorraine shouted as she woke Nora up. 

"Are you serious?" Nora, suddenly awake, asked.

"Yes!"

"Wait, who?"

"This guy named Cody; he plays main quarterback on Charlie's team!"

"Oh, that guy! He's so cute!" Nora replied. "The guy that has dark skin, brown hair, totally muscular?" Lorraine nodded.

"Oh, and he wants me to go to a movie with him tonight!" Lorraine added.

"Go!" Nora shouted. "See, I told you it pays off to be a cheerleader!"

"You're right," Lorraine agreed. "What should I wear?"

"Your first kiss," Nora sighed. "Oh, um, jeans and a cute t-shirt."

"Sure," Lorraine nodded. "We're going to see a scary movie!"

"That's the best kind!" Nora shouted. "Then you guys can hold hands."

"Who's holding hands?" Jessica asked as she walked into the room.

"Nobody," Lorraine lied. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I need some glue," Jessica replied.

Nora asked, "Why?"

"Um, got to go, bye!" Jessica said as she grabbed Lorraine's glue and ran.

"Hey, get back here!" Nora shouted and ran after her.

"Lorraine," Sarah said, entering the room, "Something's kind of going on at school…"

"What's the problem, butch?" Lorraine joked.

"Well," Sarah started, "There are these girls, and they have nice girly clothes and stuff, and they kind of make fun of me because I'm not girly."

"And you haven't hit them yet?" Lorraine asked.

"Remember what happened last time I hit a girl?" Sarah reminded her. "Can you just like show them off or something?"

"How about I give you a makeover?" Lorraine asked.

"No way! All I want is for you to show up and tell them to buzz off!" Sarah shouted.

"Fine, whatever," Lorraine sighed. Sarah always crushed her dreams of her giving her a makeover. "I'll be there after-school on Monday."

"Thanks sis!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Nora came back, "They're making Paper-Mache! So, I let them do it.

The phone rang, Lorraine picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lorraine, hi honey. It's mom, we can't be home on Monday, so tell Nora she has to get everyone from school and you're in charge of making dinner. Charlie has to make sure everyone is in bed on time, so you all have to work things out, okay?"

"Fine, mom, but why aren't you coming home?"

"I'll tell you Tuesday night when we get home."

"Alright," Lorraine sighed as she hung up the phone. She turned to Nora, "You have to pick up everyone from school on Monday, mom's not coming back 'til Tuesday."

"Okay," Nora shrugged.

* * *

The doorbell rang later that day. "Kimmy, get that!" Lorraine shouted. Kimmy opened the door and Cody stood there. "Hi Cody," Lorraine shouted from the top of the stairs. 

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Cody asked.

"Almost," Lorraine answered. "Kimmy, take him into the living room to meet everybody." So Kimmy did. Charlie sat down on the couch across from him.

"So," Charlie started, "I'm hoping you already know my name." Cody nodded. "This is Nora, Henry, Sarah, Jake, Kimmy, Jessica, Mark, Mike, Nigel, and Kyle." He pointed to each member of the family.

"Okay," Cody nodded, "You're going to have to help me out with that."

"Easy," Jessica said. "Nora's the oldest, Henry plays the clarinet, Sarah's a tomboy, Jake skates, Kimmy is my twin but she doesn't look like me, I'm Jessica, Mark has glasses, Mike is weird, and Nigel and Kyle are twins."

"Oh, that's easy," Cody lied. Charlie laughed.

"Our parents are out of town," Kimmy said, "You'll like them too."

"Wait, they're not here, and they're not coming back tonight?" Cody asked.

"Um, yeah, what's your problem with it, pretty boy?" Sarah asked.

"Oh nothing," Cody grinned.

Lorraine stepped down the stairs, "I'm ready."

"Your family has made me change my mind," Cody said. "Why don't we stay here and invite a few friends over?"

"Oh, you mean like a party, right?" Charlie grinned.

"Exactly," Cody replied.

* * *

An hour later, and the house was definitely jumping. The Baker kids were on the tables, Nigel had passed out from too much sugar and Nora was meeting some high-school guys. Lorraine sat by herself in her bedroom, crying. 

"This was supposed to be my date with Cody," she said to herself.

* * *

Downstairs: 

Charlie had invited Beth to the party, and they were crazier than ever before. They danced and danced for what seemed like forever. Sarah came up to Charlie, "Charlie, those guys won't let me watch TV with them and I can't find Lorraine."

"What?" Charlie asked. "Where's Lorraine?"

"I told you," Sarah said, slightly annoyed, "I can't find her!"

Charlie jumped away from Beth and went looking for Lorraine. She wasn't at the party at all; he searched the whole bottom floor. That meant he had to go upstairs. He looked in her room, and she sat on her bed crying.

"What's up Lorraine?" Charlie asked her.

"Oh nothing," Lorraine sighed. "It's just my date was ruined, thanks to someone telling him our parents were out of town."

"Don't look at me, it was Kimmy," Charlie replied.

"I wasn't looking at you; I am looking at the mirror, at my ugly dark-circled face!" Lorraine shouted at him.

"Your face isn't ugly, trust me, I know," Charlie answered. "If you can get a date with Cody, then your face isn't ugly."

"Leave me alone," Lorraine pulled the covers over her body.

"Nighty-night," Charlie said as he turned off the lights and closed the door.

"What's wrong with Lorraine?" Mark asked as Charlie stepped out of Lorraine's bedroom door.

"She's just tired," Charlie answered.

"When are these people going home?" Mark asked.

"When _you _tell them to leave."

"ME?" Mark replied. "Why me?"

"Because you don't go to their school!"

"Can I tell someone else to do it?" Mark asked.

Charlie answered, "Sure, whatever."

* * *

"Nora," Mark asked, "Can you tell these people to leave?" 

"Are you kidding?" Nora was shocked. "These guys are so hot; I can't believe I ever dated Hank!"

"Nora!" Jessica shrieked as she entered the room. "Tell these guys to leave me alone. They want to play strip poker with me, and I don't even know how to play poker!"

"What?" Nora asked. "No one tells my baby sister she has to play _strip _poker!"

Nora followed Jessica to a card table in the kitchen where 5 high school boys sat with their underwear and undershirts on. "Hey, you," Nora shouted, "Leave my sister alone! And better yet, put your clothes on and leave my house!" They grabbed their clothes and ran out of the house.

"Nora!" Kimmy shouted as she ran into the room. "Those guys are throwing darts at me!"

"High school guys are so immature," Nora turned to Mark, "Forget what I said a few minutes ago." So Nora went upstairs and yelled at the dart-throwers, who ran out as fast as they could.

"Nora!" Jake shouted as he also entered the room, "Those guys broke my skateboard!"

So Nora yelled at the guys who broke his skateboard and they all ran away.

"NORA!" Sarah screamed from the other room. "Help!"

Nora ran into the living room, "what's going on?"

"They're going to give me a makeover!" Sarah shouted as she pointed to a group of girls sitting on the couch. Nora yelled at them and they went home too.

* * *

By the time Nora had dealt with all the Baker family's complaints, the house was clear, except for the large mess they left. The only person left except the Bakers was Cody. 

"Hey," Cody asked Charlie, "Where's Linda?"

"You mean Lorraine?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," Cody blushed, "I haven't seen her all night."

"Hmm, I thought maybe if you were supposed to go on a date with someone, you went alone, and when I say _went _I mean _go somewhere_!" Charlie shouted sarcastically.

"Geez, Carl," Cody said, "I know I was kind of ignorant to Lorraine, but…"

"My name is Charlie, and you were a lot ignorant, you didn't even remember her name!"

"Where is she?" Cody asked.

"None of your business," Mark butted in.

"Are you talking to me?" Cody intimidated him.

"No," Henry interrupted, "He's talking to your imaginary friend."

"Shut your hole!" Cody yelled at Henry.

"Are you talking to me?" Henry mimicked.

"You want a piece of this, little kid?" Cody asked.

"You want a piece of this, little kid?" Sarah threatened.

"Oh look, the family freak circus has joined in to fight the bigger than you kid!" Cody laughed.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!" Nigel and Kyle shouted, making their famous arm flexing movements.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared!" Cody joked.

"You should be," Lorraine interrupted from the stairway, "Because you're getting kicked to the curb by one of the family circus!"

"Hey, Lorraine, we were just kidding around," Cody blushed.

"Oh, but I'm not. Good bye mister not-nice-guy!" Lorraine motioned for Charlie to kick him out the door. So he did.

"Good choice, sis," Charlie smiled.

"Thanks," Lorraine grinned back.

Okay, so it was my first Cheaper By the Dozen fanfic, don't be too mean, it was a just an idea that popped into my head. Oh, and you can try to guess what happens to Kate because I know you already know, trust me, it's not that hard to figure out. Tell me also what you think of Cody, because I kind of had to make him up. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Boy toys

It was 3'o'clock Monday afternoon, and Sarah was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Lorraine. She stood on the corner sidewalk of the school. Suddenly the girls she had told Lorraine about showed up.

"So," Serena, the blonde, tall one said, "Are you waiting for your brothers- and brothers- to pick you up?"

"I have sisters!" Sarah shouted in defense.

"Oh, you mean the twins, nerd and dork?" Serena laughed. The others laughed too.

"No, I have two older sisters, Nora and Lorraine, and they're prettier than you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh, so where are your imaginary friends?" Serena asked.

"No where, I don't have any!" Sarah screamed.

"Oh, and I guess you don't even have an imaginary date to the dance on Friday!" Serena shouted.

"I can get a date if I wanted to…"

"Yeah right, how are we supposed to believe you?"

"I'll prove it!"

"Whatever."

"I can defend myself on guys, but when it comes to family, I'm going to _need_ some family," Sarah said.

"All your brothers are losers!" One of the girls cried.

"Yeah, but you haven't met my sisters yet!"

"What sisters?" Serena laughed.

Nora pulled up in the van and honked. "That's Nora," Sarah smiled.

"Hi Nora," Serena and her crew smiled sweetly at Nora.

"They're so adorable!" Nora said to Sarah as they drove away.

"Who, them?" Henry asked. "They're babies." Nora gave him a "whatever" look and they drove home.

Sarah ran up to her room and cried. I know it's not like her, but her sister let her down. A few hours later Nora came into her room.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Nora asked.

"Nothing," Sarah lied. "Leave me alone."

"Fine," Nora sighed and walked out of the room.

Lorraine came into the room not long after Nora. She looked at Sarah's face and sighed, "I let you down, didn't I?"

Sarah just nodded. "I'm sorry," Lorraine pleaded, "I forgot."

"You forgot?" Sarah threw a pillow at her. "You forgot that this was the only time your sister needed your talents in years?"

Lorraine went out of the room and sat with her back against the wall. "I didn't mean to hurt you Sarah," she said to the wall across the walkway.

"What'd you do?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, leave me alone," Lorraine answered. Jake skated up the hallway and turned into his room.

* * *

"MOM!" The Baker children screamed as Kate entered through the front door. "Oh and dad," a few added. 

"Thanks, it's nice to see you too," Tom said sarcastically.

"Nora, how'd it go?" Kate asked.

Nora replied, "Okay, nothing bad."

"Where's Sarah?" Tom asked.

"In her room, sulking," Jake blurted.

"Why?" Kate and Tom both asked together.

"I dunno," Jake replied.

Henry blurted, "Girls."

"Excuse me?" Kate, Nora, Jessica, Kimmy and Tom asked together. Henry gave a puzzled look at Tom.

"I mean," Tom covered, "yeah." "Yeah" always seems to work in a situation like that.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked around, "Where's Lorraine?"

"Dunno," Charlie answered.

"Lorraine is also soaking her tears into her soil-covered cotton pillow cover which contains 100 feathered products beneath the material," Jessica replied.

"How do you even know that?" Henry asked.

"We looked on the tag, duh!" Kimmy answered.

Kate dropped her bags and ran upstairs. She got both girls out of their rooms and brought them together in her own room. They talked and worked things out; Lorraine would help the next day if Sarah would forgive her. So they did it, and when they came out, all the bags were put away.

"Why didn't you come the first time?" Sarah asked Lorraine.

"Well, I met this guy…"

"Can you help _me_ get a guy?" Sarah asked.

"Why?" Lorraine was puzzled.

"How about, instead of showing off Serena and crew, you show them that you can make me suitable for star quarterback Daniel Fields?" Sarah asked.

"Why?" Lorraine repeated.

"Because I bet them I could get a date to the dance on Friday," Sarah sighed.

"Aw, Sarah is actually going to get a date!" Lorraine shouted. "But it's already Tuesday!"

"I know," Sarah said.

"KIDS!" Kate shouted. "I have news!"

They all rushed downstairs to their mother and looked at each other puzzled.

"Your father and I, well, we're going to have another baby!" Kate exclaimed.

Lorraine fainted. Hours later, she woke up. She saw her mother's face first and remembered the last words said before it went black. She put her head back down on the floor and went to sleep. She woke up again a few minutes later.

"Did I hear you right?" she asked, confused. "Are you, you're having another baby?"

"Yes," Tom smiled. "I mean, we don't really know. The doctor said it was 75 percent likely."

"So it could not happen?" Nora asked.

Kate nodded, "The only thing was your dad couldn't have another baby."

All the Baker kids that could understand slapped their hands over their mouths and gasped.

"No," Kate corrected, "Your father is the only one I, well, most of you know."

They all nodded. "Maybe something went wrong in his procedure?" Sarah wondered.

"Whatever the reason, it is probable that there will be a new addition to our family. So we're going to have to clear some room. Let's see how we can do this, Sarah can move into Lorraine and Nora's room and then the baby can move into Sarah's room," Kate suggested.

Lorraine and Sarah grinned; this would bring them much closer, if not over-close.

"I am so up for that," Lorraine smiled.

"I agree," Sarah agreed.

* * *

They began work on the moving situation and all went well. The next day, Sarah met at school with some friends when she saw Daniel. 

"Oh my Gosh," Sarah said. "I have to ask him out."

"Why?" her friend Natasha asked.

"Well," Sarah started, "Serena made me. Now let's do what I have to do. Lorraine told me to fix my hair—check. She said to check for stains—check. Um, now I have to add some lip-gloss." She brought the small tube of shiny pink makeup to her lips and smoothed it over them. She pulled out the mirror Lorraine lent her and checked it. It looked good. "I'm ready to go."

She walked over to Daniel, who was surrounded by a mixture of skinny-as-a-twig girls and football jock guys. Sarah walked up to him and handed him a note. On the note it read:

_Meet me at locker 213 after-school at 3'o'clock sharp. Oh, and don't bring anyone._

_Sarah Baker._

There was a puzzled look on his face, and Sarah just walked away. She watched him from across the room: he slipped the note into his pocket and went on with his conversation with his friends.

* * *

After-school, Sarah stood by the indicated locker. It was still 2:59. She looked around; no one seemed to care why she was just standing there. Daniel walked up to her. 

"Is it important?" he asked.

"Very," Sarah answered. "Well, I was thinking, this isn't usually like me, but…"

"Is that lip-gloss?" he asked.

Sarah quickly smeared her sleeve over her mouth, "where? The point is: I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance on Friday with me."

"I already have a date, Clarissa," Daniel sighed.

"What if she gets another date?" Sarah grinned.

"As long as no one's feelings get hurt, I'm fine with going with you, if Clarissa finds another date," Daniel agreed.

The thinking gears were already working in Sarah's brain; she was devising a plan on the spot. She walked away, blowing him a kiss and batting her eyelashes. What can I say? She was desperate to show off Serena and her crew.

* * *

As soon as she got home, she started working things out, with a little help from Lorraine. She figured out that Clarissa's mom would make Clarissa go to the dance with Robby, since he was so adorable, in her opinion. Robby, of course, was in love with Clarissa, but had a date he couldn't shake. So Sarah arranged for his date, Tammy, to go to the dance with a chess player, who wasn't planning on going, but was up for it as soon as he heard he was going with Tammy. So all was worked out and she called Daniel. 

"Hey, Daniel?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're my date on Friday!"

"Yay. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Yeah, bye."

He hung up. Lorraine and Sarah would go shopping for a dress the next day.

* * *

Nora dropped them off at the mall after-school on a Thursday, to look for an outfit that Sarah could wear to the dance. Since Henry also had to go to the dance, Lorraine allowed him to go shopping. They had gone through a bunch of stores already, Lorraine finding the cutest outfits for Sarah but Sarah was refusing every one. Henry had bought his tuxedo. 

"Sarah, if you want me to help, you have to agree," Lorraine complained.

"I am helping," Sarah lied, "It's just nothing is helping me."

"Shut up and get a dress already!" Henry shouted.

"Fine," Sarah sighed, "I'll get an outfit in this shop, I promise."

They looked through a bunch of clothing, when finally, Sarah said, "Look at this one!"

Lorraine looked it over and replied, "It's cute, but…"

"BUT?" Sarah and Henry both shouted.

"But it's not for you."

Henry slapped his hand against his forehead and sat down on a bench, mumbling to himself. Meanwhile, Sarah tried on the dress in the fitting rooms. She came out wearing a red dress, with the sleeves on her arms, long satin-looking ripples down to the floor, and a tight stomach.

"Wow, forget what I said!" Lorraine exclaimed. "You may look like a girly-girl, but you definitely look good!"

"Well, after this dance is over, this whole girly thing is gone!" Sarah shouted. "Do you like it or not?"

"I like it, that's what I said!" Lorraine answered. "Come on, we'll buy it."

"But it costs a lot!" Sarah whined.

"It's okay, I can afford it."

"But that's the money you were saving to buy that mini-skirt!"

"It's okay," Lorraine sighed, "you need it more."

"Thanks sis," Sarah hugged her.

"You better keep that dress to give to your child," Lorraine laughed, after Sarah had already changed out of the dress and they were paying for it. Sarah laughed too, while she inspected the shoes she selected.

"Are you guys done yet?" Henry insisted.

"Yes," Sarah answered, "Why did you want to come with us anyways?"

"Hello?" Henry pointed to the bag that contained his tuxedo.

* * *

A/N: I feel like I've been doing a lot of Lorraine and Sarah, so let me do some of the other kids. 

Meanwhile at home, Jessica had been gluing some beads onto a piece of paper. Jake came in, riding his skate board, and slipped on some spilt water. There was a big WHAM! Jake lay moaning on the floor.

"Jake, are you okay?" Jessica shrieked.

"My ankle!" was all Jake had exclaimed.

A few hours later, Tom, Kate, Jake, Jessica, Kimmy, Mark, and Mike stood in the doctor's office, with Jake on the paper-covered bed.

"Mom," Jake moaned, "I'm never riding a skateboard in the house again!"

Everybody laughed. The doctor entered the room. "Jake," he said, "Looking at the x-rays, we see that you have fractured your right ankle in a few places."

"Is he going to be okay, doctor?" Kimmy asked.

"Of course," the doctor answered. "No more skateboarding for a while, no more walking for a while either."

"Then how am I supposed to, like, go to school and stuff?" Jake asked.

"By using your crutches that nice Nurse Lucy will give to you," the doctor replied. Lucy entered and gave the crutches to Kate, and left.

"Thanks," Jake said, "I guess."

* * *

It was Friday night, the night of the big dance. Sarah had decided to meet Daniel at the dance and was already dressed. Tom drove Sarah and Henry to the dance. 

"Bye Dad," Sarah moaned. "Can you go now?"

"Yes, fine," Tom replied.

Sarah and Henry made their entrance into the gymnasium. Some heads turned, but not many. Sarah spotted Daniel from across the room, and she walked over to him.

She was stopped by just Serena who said, "Where's your date, Sarah?"

"Well, I was going to him, and you can come with me, Serena," she answered.

Sarah led the way to Daniel, who took one glance at her. He was not dressed nice at all, he was wearing a football jersey and jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Sarah's hopes were crushed. She made her way through his friends and stood by him, smiling.

"Hi Sarah," Daniel smiled.

"Hi Daniel, where's your nice dress clothes?" Sarah replied.

"Coach said we had to wear the uniform, I hope that's okay with you?" Daniel answered.

"Fine, but do you want to dance?" Sarah asked.

"Um, in a few minutes," he answered. Sarah whispered something into his ear. "I am Sarah's date," he said, repeating what she said. The guys looked at him funny and Serena disappeared from the small crowd.

* * *

A few hours later, Sarah looked at the ceiling, reflecting on the night. Of course, the ceiling was girly, but that was the way Sarah felt that night. Her first kiss had been with Daniel Fields. She sighed. 

Neither Lorraine nor Nora had been in the room that moment, and she was actually glad. They had gone down to the living room to comfort Jake and give him something to do, because he was stupid enough to ride in the house. She laughed; Jake had been that way since she knew him.

Lorraine and Nora burst into the room laughing, "And he has blonde hair and blue eyes," Nora finished her previous sentence.

"Who does?" Sarah asked.

"My new boyfriend, Shane," Nora replied. "Oh, he is so cute, the way he laughs. Of course, you wouldn't know because all you use guys for is for going to the skate park!"

"I kissed a guy tonight!" Sarah blurted out. She gasped at the personal information she had just released.

Lorraine hopped onto Sarah's bed and asked, "Oh my Gosh, no way!"

"Yes," Sarah blushed.

"Holy crud!" Nora exclaimed. "That's 10 bucks for you, Lorraine."

"You guys bet on me?" Sarah accused.

"Only for fun," Lorraine giggled. "So tell me, what was it like?"

"Okay," Sarah said. "It was kind of weird, because we were dancing, and then it changed to a slow song, and he acted like he had done it a billion times before!"

"Oh, little Sarah," Nora sighed, "finally has come back from the dark treacherous side of the boy world."

"Whoa, I'm not a girly-girl!" Sarah shouted.

"Well, don't crush my dreams!" Nora exclaimed. "Boys are only good if you can teach them to be. They're kind of like dogs, when you first get them, they pee on the carpet. Bang them a few times with a rolled up newspaper, and they're good little puppies like Gunner." Gunner, hearing his name called, ran into the room, and wagged his tail at the foot of Nora. Nora smiled and patted him on the head.

"So you mean all I have to do is hit Daniel with a paper and he'll take me places?" Sarah asked, confused.

"No, you train him," Lorraine answered. "What you have to do is…"

* * *

Okay, end of chapter two. Thank you Amanda (), I did answer your request. Also, for only one chapter, I have A TON of reviews! Okay, only 5.Thank you people! Push the little button below that has the word GO! on it, because all you have to do iswrite good or bad, and I accept anonymous reviews, so just review, okay? 


	3. All 12 plus mom and dad

DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 1: If I owned Cheaper by the Dozen, I would be submitting my stories to directors instead of websites.

DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 2: You are psychotic if you think I own Cheaper by the Dozen.

DISCLAIMER FOR CHAPTER 3: If you haven't gotten the hint, I don't own Cheaper by the Dozen! But maybe you are psychotic. Oh and I don't own Barbie or Spiderman.

* * *

Kate and Tom were in the doctor's office one Monday morning. They were both terribly worried, something had gone wrong, it was already months and Kate looked no different. 

"Kate and Tom Baker," the doctor said as he entered the room, "I'm your doctor today."

"Doctor," Kate sighed, "Something is terribly bad!"

"After seeing all your reports, on what you describe," the doctor replied, "I think you are not having a baby."

"What?" Tom asked. "What about lucky 13?"

"I'm sorry sir, you are not going to deliver this baby, in fact, you better not have any other babies," the doctor answered.

"No more at all?" Kate asked.

"No more," the doctor said again, "You can always adopt, of course."

"Adopt?" Tom and Kate looked at each other.

"Yeah, you know, where you go the orphan home and…"

"Yes we know," Tom interrupted, "But, do you think we should?"

"Of course, I mean if you want to," the doctor suggested. "It would save a child's life if you really wanted another baby."

"Do you think we should?" Tom asked Kate.

* * *

Charlie went to football practice on the same day and was in the locker room. 

"Oh my Gosh, so I like, shouldn't ask her out?" Charlie overheard another guy ask.

"No way," a familiar voice responded, "Her family is whacked."

"Darn," the first guy said, "she's hot."

Charlie looked over to where the voices came from. Cody, the same Cody Lorraine dated, was talking to a good-looking guy. Charlie gasped.

"What do you want, Baker?" Cody asked.

"Holy Crud, you're Lorraine's brother?" the guy, who Charlie knew as David, said.

"Yeah, and don't listen to what he says," Charlie replied, "I think Lorraine would like to go out with you."

"Yeah whatever, Baker," Cody answered.

"Really?" David asked.

"Don't listen to him!" Cody demanded.

"Fine, whatever, you will never get to know the real Lorraine through us!" Charlie said and went back to his business.

* * *

Henry stood by his locker, waiting for Danielle to pass by. When she finally did, she had said to him, "hey," but he didn't respond. Henry wasn't good with girls; he always froze up and became nervous. He had to ask someone about it, but who? Charlie was never home, Tom wasn't either, and all the other boys were younger. Henry went out to the front of the school and sat on the cement steps. 

"Hey," Sarah said.

"Hi," Henry mumbled, "How come I can't talk to girls?"

"You can talk to me," Sarah answered, "If that helps."

"But you're my sister!" Henry exclaimed. "Danielle Summers, she's so nice but I'm a jerk, I can't say 'hi' to her!"

"Dude, chill out," Sarah replied. "It's just as hard for me to talk to boys."

"Yeah, but boys are like your best friends," Henry said.

"You got it!" Sarah shouted. "You have to become a girl's best friend."

Henry raised an eyebrow, "I have to be a diamond?"

"No, silly," Sarah said, "You have to become her best friend, show her you're more of a friend you can go to the mall with or something."

"So I have to become her girlfriend?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "Become a friend who she can talk to instead of kiss."

"Got it," Henry answered. "What do I do first?"

"You ask her to go the mall with you," Sarah answered.

* * *

"Kimmy, where is my stupid color book?" Mike asked Kimmy as he entered the kitchen. 

Kimmy shuffled some papers around and then said, "I don't know."

Mike went into the living room, "Where is my color book?" he asked Jessica.

"Kimmy had it last!" Jessica answered.

"What does she want with a Spiderman color book?" Mike asked.

"Um, I don't know!" she ran off.

Mike sat on the couch, "I'll never find it now."

Suddenly, something shimmered out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards it and found a golden statue piled up high on top of some papers. The trophy read:

_To Mike, for never giving up._

Mike realized that this was from his baseball coach from last year; he had never quit anything regarding baseball. He smiled and once again went after his color book. Eventually, he found it, Kimmy confessed, and he spent the rest of his day coloring the pictures and tearing them out and then putting them on the walls of his room.

* * *

Jake moaned as he lay on his bed. _Why did this have to happen to me? _He thought. Sarah entered the room and sat at the end of his bed. 

"You know," she said, "Girls dig you when you're helpless."

"That is so true," Lorraine agreed when she walked into the room. "I remember when Damian from Midland broke his arm; I got to carry his books for him everyday."

"Really?" Jake asked. "I'm not even interested in girls!"

"But you will be," Lorraine answered.

"Yeah, I wasn't even interested in guys until I met the right one, Daniel Fields," Sarah sighed.

"Whatever happened to him?" Lorraine asked.

"He's on vacation," Sarah replied. "We're going out when he gets back."

"So anyways," Jake interrupted, "you guys think there's a girl out there for me?"

"Yeah," Lorraine said, "And she's waiting to carry your books." Sarah and Lorraine left Jake to think about what they said. Jake finally put it all together and he was all ready to go to school the next day.

The next day at school, Jake had some difficulty opening his locker. He looked around to see if anyone would help him. He looked down the hallway and saw Kristen Choler coming towards him.

"Do you need help?" the beautiful blonde with blue eyes asked.

Jake nodded, "I can't open this stupid locker with these stupid crutches."

"That's okay," Kristen smiled, "I'm in like a lot of your classes, so I'll help you, I mean, if that's okay?"

Jake smiled, "Yeah, it is fine with me."

So Kristen did anything Jake couldn't do, and Jake really tried so he wouldn't have to make her do everything. After school, Kristen waited with him until his dad came.

"Thank you for everything," Jake said.

"Oh, you're welcome," Kristen blushed. "At least you tried."

"I really shouldn't have been riding my skateboard in the house," Jake said.

"You skateboard?" Kristen asked him. "I love skateboarding!"

"You skateboard?" Jake asked in disbelief. "I skated right out of my mom's belly!"

Kristen laughed, "Well, that's my mom, I got to go."

"Bye," Jake said after her.

He went home and as much difficulty that he had getting up the stairs, he fell on top of his bed and laughed. _Sarah and Lorraine were actually right. _

* * *

Nora went to work one day, and noticed someone standing by her desk. "Excuse me?" she asked. 

"Oh, hi," the man said, "You must be Nora Baker."

"That I am," Nora said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Randy Smith, from Smith's cars," the man answered.

"Oh, right," Nora laughed, "I forgot you were coming today."

"That's okay, Ms. Baker," Randy smiled, "Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Oh yes, and you can call me Nora."

A/N: If most of you have seen the first movie, you know that Nora works at an ad agency.

After Nora finished talking statistics and blah, Mr. Smith got up from his chair and said, "Hey, Nora, how about we get some dinner sometime?"

"For business, sure," Nora agreed.

"Not for business, hotcakes," Randy said, left her his card and walked off. Nora stood with her mouth open wide and staring at him as he walked off.

"Did he just call me hotcakes?" she asked aloud.

Jeremy from the next cubicle over answered, "Yep."

* * *

Mark sat on his bed, staring at the empty frog tank. Sure, since Beans his family had gotten better, but he still felt alone. Normally, you would tell him to go make friends or get a girlfriend, but people didn't understand him that much. He really wished he had another frog. 

"I wish I had another frog," Mark said aloud.

There was a flash of light, and then a woman's body appeared in the air. "Mark," she said, "Your wish has been granted." She disappeared.

Mark was left staring at a frog croaking in Beans' tank. He smiled. The creature appeared again. "I am your mystical fairy, whatever you wish shall be done," the glowing pink flash of light said.

"I wish I was cool," Mark said. The pink light flashed and when he looked down at his clothes, they turned to gangster style and the phone suddenly rang.

"Hey Mark," the bully from the movie said, "Come to my party on Friday, please?"

"Alright!" Mark said into the receiver. The phone rang more and more times, and Mark had to turn some people down, but he definitely felt cool.

* * *

Lorraine answered the door one afternoon to a boy from her high school standing on her porch. She recognized him as David from Charlie's football team. His brown eyes sparkled off the reflection of hers, his brown wavy hair danced in the slight breeze that passed, and his mouth was struggling for words to say. 

"Do you, I mean, you can if you want to, um, go," David stammered.

"What time?" Lorraine asked, knowing what he meant.

"How about," David racked his brain, "I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday in my corvette?"

"Awesome, what are we doing?" Lorraine asked.

"Dinner and movies?" David asked.

Lorraine nodded, "I'll see you on Friday then."

* * *

Jessica and Kimmy stood outside, waiting for the mail to come. They waited and waited, when finally the man wearing the blue uniform strode up and handed the mail to Kimmy and Jessica. They both shrieked as they tore through the mail, they were waiting for their letters to the makers of Barbie to write back. Finally, Jessica spotted the bright pink envelope with the huge BARBIE on it. They had entered a sweepstakes, allowing them to go to Hollywood and live in a Barbie world. Kimmy tore open the envelope. 

Jessica read the letter out loud:

"Dear Kimberly and Jessica,

We are greatly excited for you, you have won the trip for two to Hollywood, California, where you will spend a week as a V.I.P. including going to movie premieres. You have also earned $1,000 to spend on a shopping spree in Hollywood. Also, as the grand prize winners, you will receive 200 Barbie dolls of your choice delivered to your house upon your return. A limousine will come pick you up next week, Tuesday.

Sincerely,

Barbie Inc."

Kimmy and Jessica shrieked as they jumped up and down they ran inside and started packing immediately. They told everyone, and waited for their departure next week.

* * *

Sarah stood outside her school, just waiting for Serena and her crew to come pick on her now. Serena stood on the corner of the sidewalk, when she noticed Sarah out of the corner of her eye. Sarah smiled, and Serena walked over to her. 

"So, Sarah," Serena laughed. "Where are your imaginary sisters?"

"You met Nora," Sarah answered.

"Yeah," Serena agreed, "But where is this almighty Lorraine you talk about?"

"Right there," Sarah pointed across the parking lot, where Lorraine hopped out of Nora's car.

"Hi Sarah," she said, "This must be your _adorable _little friend, Serena."

"I am," Serena agreed, "You must be Lorraine, Sarah talks about you all the time."

"Yeah I know, and she talks about how _mean _you are too!" Lorraine accused.

"Me, mean?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Shut up, little girl," Lorraine said to her, "and leave my sister alone!"

Sarah smiled and they walked to Nora's car, where they laughed the whole way home.

* * *

Nigel stood on top of Kyle's bed, "Ha, you can't get me now!" he said to Kyle. 

"That's my bed!" Kyle shouted. "Get off!"

Kate walked into the room, "Guys, get off the beds." They obeyed. "I need to talk to you." The twins listened. "How would you feel if your father and I adopted a baby?"

"What's adopted?" Kyle asked.

"It's where you go to the place and you get a baby and you take it home and it's yours," Kate answered.

"Like a little baby?" Nigel asked.

"Or a big baby," Kate replied.

"I don't care," they both said. Kate smiled and went out of the room.

"Get off my bed!" Nigel screamed at Kyle, and then fired the pretend laser gun at him.

* * *

Kate and Tom gathered all the children downstairs. "Kids," Tom started, "Your mother and me want you to vote whether or not we should adopt a baby. We're not having a baby of our own." 

The kids looked at each other. "Those who know what adopt means," Kate said, "tell those who don't know."

When the results came in, they all said yes, except for two, who said, what's adopting? The phone rang that moment.

"Hello?" Kate answered.

"Kate Baker?" the other end said.

"Dana?" Kate asked.

"Hi Kate, you still remember me from high school?"

"Yeah, oh my Gosh, why are you calling?"

"Well, my boyfriend and I had a baby, and I decided to put it up for adoption since he left me. The doctor said to call you."

"I'm so sorry that your boyfriend left. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl, and her name is Megan. She's three years old, has blonde hair, and doesn't really need anything except a home and attention."

"I'll think about it and call you back."

"Okay, bye Kate."

"Bye Dana, it was nice to talk to you."

"You too, Kate," and she hung up.

"Tom," Kate turned toward him, "Do you remember my best friend Dana from high school?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Tom asked.

"She wants us to adopt her baby."

* * *

Okay end of chapter 3! I got through every Baker kid's point of view, yay me! Just push theGO! button, please! 


	4. girls and babies

"Hey Danielle," Henry greeted as he approached her at the school, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me after school."

"I already have a boyfriend," the uppity brunette said.

"Oh no, I don't want to be your b-b-boyfriend," Henry stammered, "I wanted to go as friends."

"Yeah, and I was born in New York City," Danielle mocked.

"Actually," one of the other girls said, "You _were _born in New York City."

"Darn," Danielle said, "I guess you're not lying, um, what was your name?

"Henry, Henry Baker," he answered.

"Oh, as in Sarah Baker's brother. Sarah's dating my twin brother!" Danielle exclaimed.

"What?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"Daniel Fields, my twin brother," Danielle repeated, "He's dating Sarah."

"Oh," Henry covered up, "I thought Daniel was out of town."

"Oh he is, Daddy took him to Florida for a week."

"Gotcha, so are you still up for my offer?" Henry asked.

"Why not, you have money, right?"

"Of course!" Henry shouted and they walked away from Danielle's crowd and toward the mall. They reached the mall a few minutes later and were sitting on a mall bench after buying several outfits.

"So why did you want to take me to the mall again?" Danielle asked.

"Oh, well I want to be your friend. My sister said that to understand girls you have to be closer to them, like best friends."

"Oh, so you want to be just friends?"

"Um, yeah, I don't want to get you into trouble with your boyfriend."

"Oh, I made him up because I thought you were a loser, but you look really good in those jeans," Danielle said.

"Um, thanks," sweat trickled down Henry's face. "I like your hair."

"I like your hair too, Henry Baker. You know, you really are a lady's man," Danielle blushed.

"Not really, that's pretty much the reason why I'm getting to know girls better," Henry said.

"So you don't want to be with me?" Danielle asked.

"Um, yeah, but no, I-I just want to be your friend."

"But will you be my boyfriend?"

"ME?" Henry asked in disbelief. "Why do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Because you're funny, smart, nice to girls, and you don't care what people think, unlike those football jocks," Danielle smiled.

"Sure," Henry agreed, "I'll be your boyfriend."

Jake watched Kristen skate up a mess in the skate park while he drank his soda. _She is really good, _he thought.

"Hey Jake," Kristen said, "Again, I'm so sorry you can't skate with me."

"That's okay," Jake sighed. "I guess I can wait another century for this stupid cast."

Kristen giggled. She suddenly jerked herself away at the sight of a boy from across the skate park. She rushed to him and gave him a huge hug. Jake recognized him as Sam from school. A great red fire burned in his eyes as he saw the two hold hands and walk over to him. He quickly picked up his stuff and limped away on his crutches. By the time they reached the place where Jake had been sitting, all they saw was the cola can.

He hurried as fast as he could to his home, which was only a street away. To his surprise, he felt the drop of a cold, wet tear. As he was crossing the street he heard a long honk and saw it was Nora in her car.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Nora had rushed out of the car to his side. "Are you crying?"

"No, I have something in my eye!" Jake shouted at her.

"Come on, I'll drive you home and you can tell me what happened," Nora calmed him down.

He spilled out his story and Nora pitied him, but then came out the truth. "Jake, she wasn't your girlfriend, and I think you're a little young to have a girlfriend anyways!"

"But I liked her, no, she was perfect. I've never seen a girl skate so good and be so nice to someone crippled. I think I loved her," Jake sighed.

"What?" Nora asked in disbelief. "Okay, you are like 11, you don't love someone until you're like 20!"

"No, you can love anyone at any age!" Jake disagreed. He opened up the door as the car came to a halt in front of the Baker home. He walked in.

"Jake, honey, this is my friend Dana and her baby we might adopt," Kate tried for his attention. He paid no attention to the toddler that stared at him, he just walked up the stairs.

Lorraine marveled at the three-year-old that stood before her, looking up with the large blue eyes filled with hope. Lorraine's eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, what's wrong with Lorraine?" Mike asked.

"Lorraine, what's going on?" Kate asked.

"I always thought I was adopted into this family, but now I know what it really feels like to be adopted. I want her, Mom, she's everything this family could ever need, I can see it in her eyes," Lorraine cried.

"We'll take her," Kate said to Dana.

"Oh, you don't know how much this means to her, to have a home she can finally rely on without getting kicked out by not paying rent!" Dana shouted.

"We know, Dana, we'll give her all the love we have and treat her like she was born from my own stomach. Don't forget to come by and visit!" Kate replied.

"Kate, I'm moving, to Florida, I'll come back if I can, but don't expect me to. Take care, I hope to see you all again," Dana answered. She left the room and Kate said bye after her. Of course they already finished the forms and stuff, so now they were ready to move the baby in.

"Mom, she didn't cry when her mommy left!" Jessica observed.

"That is strange," Kate agreed. "Let's get started moving her stuff in."

At the end of the day, the crib, the changing table, all the baby accessories had been placed in Sarah's old room, and Megan's new one. The family stood back to watch the toddler sleep, and they themselves hit the hay.

Lorraine woke up in the middle of the night to an obnoxious crying and screaming. She looked around the room and saw that no one had been woken and only Lorraine heard it. She crept into Megan's room and looked over her crib. She picked up the struggling baby and sat down in the rocking chair next to it. The baby instantly fell against Lorraine's body and started to sleep. But as if something was jabbing into her she started wailing again. Lorraine shushed her, but she disobeyed, so Lorraine fell asleep while the baby cried the whole night long.

The next morning was Saturday, and Lorraine woke up to her mom's crying. "What's wrong, Mom?" she asked.

"Dana died last night in a plane accident, it's on the news," Kate sobbed.

Lorraine stared at the baby, who had slipped out of her hands in the middle of the night and back to her bed. Did she know it was going to happen?

I'm going to leave you off there because I am going to write a sequel to this, God Gave Her a Gift. More happens, and all the stories are continued. REVIEW!


End file.
